Lío de diademas
by Sao015
Summary: Toudou Jinpachi solo tiene bicicletas y diademas en la cabeza. Arakita lo sabe perfectamente, aún así intentará entrar en sus pensamientos, aunque termine involucrándose en un gran lío de diademas.


_**Lío de diademas**_

* * *

-¡Agh! ¡Estoy muerto!

Dije mientras me desparramaba sobre los asientos del vestuario. Lo cual nadie me reclamó puesto que ya la mayoría de los del club se habían marchado hace mucho.

-Toudou ese maldito, obligarnos a que nos quedemos a hacer la limpieza del vestuario después de ese entrenamiento infernal, tsk.

-¿Por qué no? Era nuestro turno, además que una limpieza de ves en cuando no viene nada mal. No te enfades, Yasutomo.

Shinkai me miraba con su característica sonrisa de idiota, entretanto sacaba una de sus ya acostumbradas barras energéticas.

¿Cuántas ya se había comido hoy?

-¡El problema no es la limpieza! El problema es que justamente nos hace limpiar los días de más arduo entrenamiento.

-Ya, ya.

-¡Nada de "ya, ya"! No entiendo el por qué todos lo obedecen sin rechistarle nada, es por eso que siempre se comporta como princesa mimada.

-Pues a mi no me molesta y dudo mucho que a ti te moleste tanto como dices.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa significativa, lo cual hizo que me sonroje levemente al darme cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

-¡¿Q-qué insinúas?!

-Mmm...nada, ¿por qué lo dices?- Dijo aún sonriendo.

Yo sólo chasqueé la lengua en respuesta.

Una vez Shinkai hubo juntado todas sus cosas, se largó. Aunque no sin antes seguir molestándome con insinuaciones entre Toudou y yo (ya me vengaría después).

Todo quedó muy silencioso y, cuando me dispuse a tomar mis cosas, choqué de pleno mi cabeza contra uno de los casilleros que alguien debe haber dejado abierto.

Encabritado por el reciente golpe, fui a fijarme de quién era el dichoso casillero para terminar aún más enfadado al descubrir que era del culpable de mis penurias del día de hoy: Toudou Jinpachi.

Oh si, definitivamente era de él, nadie más tendría una colección completa de diademas de distintos colores y decoraciones en su casillero.

Si me fijaba bien también estaba lleno de fotos de él.

Jodido narcisista.

Pero aunque eso fue lo que pensé una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y se ensanchó aún más al ver que en el fondo tenía una foto de los miembros que fueron al Intercolegial este año.

¿Quién diría que la bella durmiente de Hakone tuviera espacio en su mente para algo que no fuera él y sus diademas?

Pero otra de las fotos respondió mi pregunta.

En ella estaban Toudou con el pelo un poco más corto abrazando efusivamente a un chico de pelo corto de un extraño color.

Lo identifiqué de inmediato.

Se trataba del escalador de Sohoku.

Aquel por el que Toudou tenía ese obsesivo afecto, tanto como para llamarlo o enviarle mensajes todos los días y hablar de él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó y el, ya acostumbrado, ceño fruncido apareció.

Claro, Toudou es la clase de persona que solo piensa en bicicletas, diademas y Makishima Yuusuke a toda hora y todos los días del año.

Una extraña sensación de ira surgió dentro de mi y, llevado por ella, tomé una de las diademas, una blanca para ser específicos, la cual una vez en mis manos me llamó bastante la atención ya que se veía bastante maltratada y a mal traer, pero lo ignoré.

Antes de darme tiempo a tomar conciencia de lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo, ya estaba enterrando la diadema en las afueras de la escuela.

Eso le enseñará a no obligarme a quedar limpiando después de los entrenamientos infernales.

Una vez terminé de enterrarla, fui a buscar mis cosas al club y me encaminé a casa, aunque no sin antes dar un vistazo con algo de culpa al lugar donde enterré la diadema.

Ah, no importa, después de todo es solo una entre miles que tiene. Apuesto a que ni cuenta se dará.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del entrenamiento, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Para cuando llegué, todos los del club tenían caras agotadoras lo que me pareció bastante extraño ya que ni siquiera habíamos empezado a practicar.

Lo entendí al escuchar los gritos de Toudou desde el interior de los vestuarios.

-¡No está! ¡No está! ¡NO ESTÁ!

-¡Ya cállate, Toudou! ¿Por qué demonios estás gritando?

Cuando entré, era la imagen viva del desastre: toda la ropa regada por el suelo, las sillas volteadas y los bolsos a medio abrir.

Una parte de mi se lamentaba por la limpieza de ayer, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar mucho en eso, puesto que Toudou se había acercado a mi aferrándose a mis hombros con desesperación.

Me miraba con una cara tan angustiada que hacía que tuviera unos extraños deseos de abrazarlo.

-¡Arakita! ¡Tú eres mi salvación! ¿Fuiste el último en irte ayer, ¿verdad?

-Eh...¿si?- Tener su rostro tan cerca mío me impedía pensar con completa claridad.

¿Tenía algo que ver el que haya sido el último en irme con sus extraños impulsos destructores de hoy?

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi corta respuesta, su rostro se iluminó.

-S-sé que sonará raro, pero ¿de casualidad no habrás encontrado una diadema blanca ayer?

Mi corazón se paralizó por unos instantes.

¿Habrá descubierto que le saqué una de sus diademas?

No...no debe ser eso...a juzgar por como me habla no parece enfadado y Toudou no es de los que andaría con rodeos si se hubiera enterado.

Entonces, ¿por qué me pregunta?

¿Y cómo se dio cuenta que faltaba esa diadema en particular?

-¿D-de qué hablas?- Dije más nervioso de lo que pretendía, pero el escalador lo pasó por alto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ayer entre que discutía contigo por el tema de la limpieza olvidé cerrar correctamente mi casillero y para cuando llegué a los vestuarios a cambiarme, me di cuenta que faltaba una de las diademas...

-¿Y qué más da? Es una, tienes otras miles ¿no?

-¡Ese no es el problema!

Tanto yo como los demás del club se sobresaltaron, después de todo no era muy común que Toudou hablara tan fuerte de forma seria. Al parecer él también se dio cuenta puesto que se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-L-lo siento... pero es que esa diadema es verdaderamente importante...así que si la encuentras, por favor házmelo saber Arakita.

Y tras eso salió de los vestuarios con la cabeza gacha.

Yo no podía quedar más desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, Toudou Jinpachi, el Toudou Jinpachi que ya conozco por 3 años, jamás sería de los que se mostraría tan desesperado y fuera de compostura como ahora, por no mencionar que llevaba el cabello hecho un desastre por la búsqueda, cosa que nunca había pasado.

¿Tan importante era para él esa diadema tan maltratada y vieja?

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Perdónalo, Arakita. Aún está demasiado alterado por la desaparición de su diadema.

-Fuku-chan...

-Juichi tiene razón, esa diadema debe ser realmente importante si hace que Jinpachi actúe de esa forma.

-¿Usted también lo cree, Shinkai-san? Nunca había visto a Toudou-san comportarse así- Izumida lucía verdaderamente preocupado.

-El entrenamiento no será lo mismo con Toudou-san luciendo así.- Dijo Manami, que probablemente haya llegado a la practica solo porque le llamó la atención el escándalo.

Los comentarios de todos sobre el comportamiento de Toudou sólo me hacían sentir más culpable, hasta que ya no pude más con el remordimiento y me aparté hacía la puerta.

-¿Yasutomo? ¿Donde vas?

-No...pues... sólo creo que tengo una ligera idea de donde puede estar esa diadema...

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- me respondieron todos a las vez.

-Si, pero no tienen que gritarlo, tsk. Sólo intenten calmar a Toudou, yo iré a buscar su endemoniada diadema.

Y tras eso, fui rumbo al lugar donde había enterrado la diadema ayer.

Pero supongo que dios no me dará la oportunidad de redimirme tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegué, la tierra había sido removida y el tesoro de Toudou no se veía por ninguna parte.

Negándome a darme por vencido, removí toda la tierra de los alrededores pero nada.

Tal vez algún perro debió habérsela llevado.

La mirada desesperada de Toudou volvió a mi mente y volví a registrar por todas partes, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Para cuando llegué derrotado a los vestuarios, estos ya estaban un poco más ordenados. Ya casi todos los del club se habían marchado, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que estuve cavando tierra todo el tiempo del entrenamiento.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Izumida, Manami, Fuku-chan y Shinkai, todos estaban alrededor del escalador estrella de Hakone tratando de darle ánimos.

Cuando me escucharon llegar, vi los rostros de todos iluminarse pero al darse cuenta que no llevaba nada se volvieron a apagar.

-No hubo suerte ¿eh?- Fue todo lo que dijo Shinkai.

-L-lo siento...

Al parecer Toudou escuchó mis palabras puesto que se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa forzada.

-No te tienes que disculpar, Arakita. Después de todo, fue mi culpa por ser distraído y no cerrar bien mi casillero.

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron explotar mi conciencia.

-No, eso no es cierto...

-¿Arakita?

Todos tenían su mirada puesta en mi, pero ya no me detendría.

-¡Dije que no es tu culpa, es mía!

Toudou sólo me miró confundido, al igual que el resto.

-Ayer, después de la limpieza, pasé a chocar con tu casillero. Estaba enfadado contigo por lo de la limpieza (evité mencionar lo de las fotos para guardarme algo del poco orgullo que me quedaba) y...pues...

-Yasutomo, no me digas que tú...

-Yo sólo quería hacerte una pequeña travesura, un pequeño castigo por lo de la limpieza...no...no pensé que esa diadema fuera tan importante para ti...

-Arakita, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

La voz de Fuku-chan era severa, estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

Yo no podía juntar valor para ver a Toudou a los ojos.

-Yo...t-tomé una de las diademas y la enterré en las cercanías de la escuela, pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta que te faltaba una...

-Pues pensaste mal.

La voz severa de Toudou hizo que levantara mi vista para mirarlo.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

Pero no fue eso lo que me llamó más la atención, fueron las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tou-

-¡No me hables! ¡Si tanto me odias, entonces no tienes por qué dirigirme la palabra!

-¿D-de qué hablas? Yo no te odio...

Es lo contrario, dije para mi mismo.

-Si no me odias, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo...

No podía, no podía decirle que era porque estaba celoso de su relación con el escalador de Sohoku, simplemente no podía.

Sin embargo, al instante me arrepentí de mi silencio.

Toudou hizo una sonrisa torcida y me miró con profunda tristeza.

-¿Lo ves? Si me odias.

Tras eso tomó sus cosas y pasó a mi lado para marcharse.

Y como un cobarde, no tuve el valor de detenerlo.

Una vez cerró la puerta, todo quedó en silencio.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con las reprimendas del equipo por lo que simplemente me puse a sacarme la ropa que estaba sucia con la tierra.

-Jinpachi me contó que aquella diadema la había recibido después de su primera carrera...

-Mmmm...

No me quedaban fuerzas para callar a nadie así que sólo dejé que Shinkai siguiera hablando.

Además que de cierta forma también me daba curiosidad la razón del apego de Toudou por esa diadema.

-Dijo que la había obtenido de su mejor amigo en aquel tiempo, que él era el que lo había llevado al mundo de las bicicletas...pero que ya no lo veía hace años puesto que se había ido a vivir al extranjero.

-La diadema representaba su deseo de volver a correr junto a él.- Finalizó la historia Manami.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación hasta que fue acallado por el ruido de mi casillero al cerrarse.

-¡Ja! Es por eso que es ingenuo. Los objetos no pueden cumplir deseos.

Me empecé a encaminar a la puerta.

-¿Yasutomo?

-¿Qué?

-El entrenamiento terminó, ¿por qué sigues con ropa deportiva?

-¡¿Tienes algún problema?! ¡Simplemente me gusta usar ropa deportiv

* * *

a!

-¿Y las palas que dejaste en la entrada?

-Me gusta coleccionarlas, ¡¿algún problema?!

Y todos se largaron a reír.

-Pues espero que haya conseguido varias, Arakita-san- Dijo Izumida tomando una de las palas.

-Las palas son fuertes- Dijo Fuku-chan tomando otra.

-Yo podría ir a ver por si algún perro se llevó algo por el camino- Dijo Manami sonriendo.

-Te acompaño- Le siguió Shinkai.

Yo solo me les quedé mirando pasmado.

Pero eso no duró mucho, puesto que después sonreí agradeciendo a los idiotas que tengo como amigos y me puse manos a la obra.

Después de todo, Toudou puede ser irritante, narcisista y excesivamente dramático, pero prefiero mil veces a esa princesa del drama que al Toudou triste y angustiado de hoy.

Definitivamente le devolvería su sonrisa.

Después de casi 3 horas de exhaustiva búsqueda por casi toda la ciudad, encontramos la famosa diadema enterrada en el ante-jardín de la casa de una anciana (a saber cómo llegó ahí), la cual por poco y si llama a la policía tras vernos cavar en su jardín, pero gracias a las explicaciones de Shinkai y su don para hacer-amistad-con-todo-lo-que-se-mueva, nos salvamos.

-Bien, pues ya es hora de volver a nuestras casas- Dijo de repente Shinkai.

-¿Eh? ¿No le vamos a ir a dejar la diadema a Toudou?- Dije confundido, después de todo entre antes mejor ¿no?

-Esa es tu misión, Arakita- Dijo Fuku-chan poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Eh?

-No hay nadie mejor para eso que Arakita-san- Dijo Izumida asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Dejamos a Toudou-san en sus manos, Arakita-san- Dijo Manami sonriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-esperen!

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlos, ya se estaban yendo todos.

De repente Shinkai se volteó haciéndome su típica pose de "bang".

-No te olvides ser sincero con él esta vez, Yasutomo.

-No tienes que decírmelo, Baka-Shinkai.- Dije más para mi mismo que para él.

Bien Yasutomo, ya llegaste aquí así que no te puedes echar para atrás.

Y con todo el valor que pude reunir, toqué el timbre.

-¡Voy!

Fui recibido por una chica unos años mayor que yo que se parecía mucho a Toudou, con la diferencia que tenía el pelo mucho más largo y sus ojos no tenían un color tan profundo como los de él.

Su hermana, asumí.

-¿Tú...eres?...

-Ah...esto...perdón por venir tan tarde, mi nombre es Arakita Yasutomo y soy compañero del club de ciclismo de Toudou.

-¿Arakita?

La voz de Toudou hizo que mi corazón por poco y se saliera de mi pecho.

Había llegado hasta la puerta y me miraba confundido.

Su hermana simplemente volvió a entrar, dejándonos solos.

El silencio se hizo presente.

-E-este...¿quieres entrar?

-¿Ah?...ah, no, no, aquí estoy bien.

-Ya veo...

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, haciéndome de valor de nuevo.

-Toudou...

Y le tendí la diadema, la cual estaba llena de barro y lodo aún cuando intenté limpiarla todo el camino a su casa.

Él la tomó estupefacto.

-¿C-cómo?

Pero antes de darle la oportunidad de seguir hablando me arrodillé frente a él.

-¿A-arakita, que estás haciendo?- Dijo notoriamente avergonzado.

-Sé que esto no bastará para obtener tu perdón pero realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir de esta manera. De verdad lo lamento.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Toudou me tendió la mano, con una sonrisa.

-Tú no eres así, Arakita. El Arakita que conozco estaría comportándose de manera tsundere diciendo cosas como: "no es como si la hubiera estado buscando" o "simplemente apareció cuando fui a comprar una bepsi".

-¡¿Quién es el tsundere?!

-Si, justamente así.

Y tras unas breves miradas, nos largamos a reír.

Yo paré unos momentos antes que él por lo que pude apreciar sus expresiones al reírse.

Y este es el Toudou que yo conozco, me dije como respuesta a lo de antes.

-Arakita, ¿qué es eso que tienes detrás?

Dijo acercándose para poder ver mejor la pequeña bolsita que había dejado tras mío.

-Ah...esto...

Dije tomándola y tendiéndosela a él completamente rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta.

Él la tomó delicadamente y la abrió.

-Arakita...esto...

-N-no me malinterpretes, es sólo que camino a tu casa la vi en una tienda y...pues...solo pensé que combinaría con el color de tus ojos...

Él también se puso completamente rojo y, tras unos instantes sin moverse, sonrió. Después se peinó un poco y se puso la diadema violeta que le compré.

-Me alegra...

-¿Eh?

-Yo...realmente pensé que me odiabas, Arakita.

-¡No seas idiota!

Y tras eso lo tomé del brazo y lo atraje hacía mí.

-¿A-Arakita?

-P-por supuesto que yo no te odio...es lo contrario.- Lo último lo dije susurrando junto a su oreja.

De repente sentí sus manos sujetarme por la espalda.

-Si...es lo mismo para mí...

Y pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante.

Un momento solo para nosotros.

Cuando llegué al entrenamiento matutino todos estaban preguntando por cómo había terminado la búsqueda de la diadema ayer y qué había pasado con Toudou, pero todo eso se calmó cuando el susodicho llegó.

-Hahahaha, ¡Toudou Jinpachi ha renacido de las cenizas como el ave fénix! Así que díganle a mis queridos fans que ya no hay motivo de preocupación.

-Me alegro que haya recuperado su ánimo, Toudou-san.

-Las prácticas no son lo mismo sin tu ánimo, Jinpachi.

-Concuerdo con eso ¡Abs!

-Se los dije: Toudou es fuerte.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Procuraré expresar más mi alegría de ahora en adelante.

-No creo que nadie quiera eso.

Dije mientras entraba a los vestuarios.

-¡Arakita, eres cruel!

-Veo que al parecer vuelven a llevarse bien como siempre.-Dijo Shinkai, ya comiendo su primera barra.

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso, Toudou-san no está usando la diadema blanca- Dijo Izumida.

Todos se acercaron a Toudou para fijarse mejor de su diadema, la cual era claramente distinta a la otra puesto que era violeta.

-Ah si, eso. Realmente la diadema blanca es muy importante para mí pero me di cuenta que ya no tiene sentido seguir esperando por una carrera con alguien que no está conmigo en estos momentos...en su lugar quiero simplemente correr en bicicleta con las personas que tengo junto a mí y que aprecio con todo mi corazón.

Todos sonrieron felices por su respuesta, al igual que yo.

-Además...

De repente me miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas, que me provocó ganas de querer besarlo ahí mismo.

-¿No creen que combina con mis ojos?

Reí para mí.

Realmente Toudou Jinpachi sólo piensa en bicicletas y diademas.

Al igual que yo en estos momentos, que sólo pienso en bicicletas, diademas y en cuánto amo a Toudou Jinpachi.


End file.
